legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
Padme is a heroine and character from Star Wars. She is Anakin's wife and the mother of Luke and Leia Skywalker, and is played by Natalie Portman. Padme is a kind and beautiful woman who was the queen of Naboo. This was a royal who did something and actively participated in fights with other soldiers. Allies and enemies Friends: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ashoka Tano, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Suki, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sargent Callhoun,, Vanelope, Lance, Maria Renard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, The Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., Missing Link Enemies: Count Dooku, the Separatists, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Discord, the Dystopia League Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos' empire, the Sith Stalker The V Crusaders Storyline The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Padme is set to appear alongside Anakin against the chaotic forces of Discord and his men, as well as Sigma. She meets V's new allies and has somehow have heard of Maka Albarn before hand. She goes with Anakin to Sigma's ball and learns about a second villain involved. Padme then meets Discord and Hunson Abadder and finds herself working with Sith Lord Dooku and the Nightosphere Empire. Padme then trains herself against the robots Dick Jones built. Padme meets Patroklos just like her friends when he thaws and then is present when Jeremie begins scanning weaponry for the group to use in defending Retrovile. Padme then sets out to face down the Flood with her allies and successfully drives it off at the cost of two of their friends. She mourns them and swears to take Yakvone down The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Padme returns to help her friends against Mechuckles and other villains. She and the others get to the Helper Squad first alongside V, Lizbeth, Zero, Alucard and Ciel. She, Anakin and Starkiller are going to fight Darth Malgus Ultimate Story Padme made her first appearance during the Ultimate Story 4 spin-off, Powerful Harmony. She met the group after their arrival from the fight on Christophsis. She immediately became friends with the Benders as well as a trusted ally to them. She especially became real close friends with Katara as she really has developed a strong bond with Anakin. She and Anakin eventually felt comfortable with her to the point where they revealed their secret marriage with her. She was excited for them until they revealed that their marriage was forbidden. From there, Katara was furious but she agreed to keep their secret from everyone else, including her friends. Padme witnessed the Benders' powers shortly after meeting them. She was surprised at first, but then she got used to it. She also developed different relationships with them. Gallery padme.jpg padme 1.jpg padme 2.jpg padme 3.jpg padme 4.jpg padme 5.jpg padme 6.jpg padme 7.jpg padme 8.jpg padme 9.jpg thumb-33000.jpg TheImposterStarWars00392_(4).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Action Heroines Category:Mother of Hero Category:The V Crusaders Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Humans Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Gun Users Category:Amazons Category:Fettered Characters Category:Anakin and Padme Category:Brunettes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Royalty Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Love Interests of Anakin Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maaya Sakamoto Category:Allance of Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Catherine Taber Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story